gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a PS3 game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps VS. Discussion A lot of the discussion in this series is the obvious comparison between PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and the Super Smash Bros. series. They understand the differences, and say that Battle Royale is not nearly as fun. However they note that people say that this game is better 2 versus 2. Episodes #Overtime #Super Super #Round Here Game information PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a crossover fighting video game which was released on November 20, 2012 in North America, November 21, 2012 in Europe, November 22, 2012 in Australia, November 23, 2012 in the UK and is scheduled for a January 2013 release in Japan. The game was developed by SuperBot Entertainment in conjunction with SCE Santa Monica Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita video game consoles. PlayStation All-Stars was announced in April 2012 on an episode of GTTV. Omar Kendall, formerly a designer on the UFC series, the Backyard Wrestling franchise, and X-Men: Next Dimension, assumed the role of director for PlayStation All-Stars after joining SuperBot Entertainment. Game development began in 2009 with a creative team that included members from several Sony and former third party development teams. After three years of development and being delayed from its initial October 2012 release, the game was released on November 2012. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a fighting game, which takes some inspiration from Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Sony franchises such as God of War, PaRappa the Rapper and Sly Cooper, as well as third-party franchises like BioShock. There are, however, differences in how opponents are defeated. During the game, players damage other players to receive "AP" orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen (These orbs can also be found on the stage over the course of the match). Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of super moves which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. The game features cross-platform play between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Polygon Man. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit, stock based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing, and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Along with the host of varying playable characters, All-Stars also comes with a range of items and levels influenced by various PlayStation franchises. The game features 14 different arenas for battle, with elements in each one that can damage characters and cause them to lose AP. Each stage is based on a combination of two games, such as "Sandover Village" (based on Jak and Daxter and Hot Shots Golf), "Dreamscape" (based on LittleBigPlanet and Buzz!), "Stowaways" (based on Uncharted and BioShock Infinite), and "Hades" (based on God of War and Patapon). As time passes, a stage's second representation takes hold, usually introducing a map hazard into the fray. In addition, there are several item pick-ups that can be utilized by players, such as the Hedgehog Grenade from Resistance, the Gravity Shield from Wipeout, Baumusu's Axe from Rise of the Kasai, and Razor Claws from Ratchet & Clank. These items can be used to augment a player or do damage to an opponent. Trivia * This game was shown to be sent by Maria Stoneham but was actually sent in by relative Aidan Stoneham-Stein. Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:SuperBot Entertainment Games Category:SCE Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games